


Crush

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dominant Naruto, Drabble Fic, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Pushing the lines of friendship, Sexual Situations, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “A-are you sure about this?"





	Crush

Naruto swallowed nervously, breath uneven as he wiped his sweaty hands on his washed out jeans. He shouldn’t be this nervous, he knew he shouldn’t but-

Naruto jumped when something tumbled in the bathroom attached to his room, the door creaking open just a tad, with that bright orange glow trailing along his room’s carpet. 

Nothing happened after that. There was silence, and Naruto released the unconscious breath he held, slumping into himself before giving up and simply sprawling onto the soft sheets. This was stupid! What they were…

“I’m ready.” The soft deep voice jarred Naruto out of his thoughts, his heart beating a mile a minute once again as he sat up. 

“Yeah?” Naruto cursed himself silently for the dumb answer, wincing when Sasuke simply raised a brow before slowly closing the door behind him. Naruto didn’t know why, but that soft click sent his blood pressure sky high, and damn he could do with a fix of ramen, or two, ok maybe fifty!

He could practically feel the sweat at the back of his neck, and just why was his room so freaking hot, to begin with! The windows were open for-

“Naruto!” Sasuke sounded annoyed, more than annoyed even, but at the same time, he sounded…hesitant..vulnerable? Clear blue eyes finally looked at his best friend and damn, the sight of him made his breath hitch. Who would have thought a day would ever come where Sasuke would-would-he couldn’t even say it.

He was an image of long pale legs covered by some oversized shirt that was definitely not his and more and likely came out of Naruto’s closet. They weren’t all that different in size, but damn, on Sasuke that shirt-

Then there was the dusting of pink, almost unnoticeable on high cheek bones that as quick as it came, faded.

“A-are you sure about this. I mean I don’t have a problem or anything! It’s Just that-look-I don’t want you doing something you-” Naruto felt his heart leap right out of his chest when Sasuke so slowly walked over to him, almost hesitant before he straddled hs thighs. That shirt riding up to reveal even more pale skin, before he firmly sat, long perfect fingers tracing tan skin of Naruto’s neck.

“I’m sure,” Sasuke whispered, the nerve leaving him when he felt Naruto’s warmth seeping into his own body. When he finally settled and felt all of Naruto’s want and desire nestled between the clothed cheeks of his ass. How Naruto didn’t even realize his own tan hands trailing up his inner thighs, sending tempting shivers up his spine.

“But-” Naruto swallowed, feeling lost when he gazed into those dark eyes, suddenly so confident and sure.The feel of that full ass grinding ever slightly into him. Even when he felt like he was gong to have a damn heart attack when the sound of his zipper being pulled down seemingly echoed in the room.

It’s not like he hadn’t done this before! He had done it before! Man, woman-it’s just that-this was Sasuke! Sasuke his best friend who trusted him to be his first and- 

“I’m sure,” Sasuke whispered again. A husky sound as their lips all but touched, That tempting brush of soft skin against soft skin and how Naruto large hand gripped pale round cheeks. Naked cheeks.

Sasuke didn’t have on anything underneath.

“Yeah?” Naruto let out a shuddering breath, eyes narrowed on those soft lips. How many nights he had dreamt of kissing those lips, taking his fill and dominating Sasuke in such a way that he would have no choice but to beg for mercy. How many nights did he wish it was Sasuke on top of him, ripping from his own pleasure, head thrown back in ecstasy as he rolled those hips. Took him deeper and deeper, sweet moans he would never let another hear from soft from red bitten lips.

Or maybe the not so innocent thoughts when he picked him up from college in the evenings, thinking about those hot lips wrapped around him when they drove through traffic. A head of lush black hair in his lap, and that hand-wringing from him his whole life story.

“Yeah” Naruto could hardly hear the response, or maybe he didn’t care to hear it. Why would he when finally, finally those soft lips were on his own. Why would he when he finally took control and deepened that kiss, sweet wet sounds loud as they both got lost in a languid kiss. A hot wet tongue bending to his will and those soft moans wicked love spells as that ass grind against him.


End file.
